


Random Kindness

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: Nctzen
Genre: M/M, Random Acts Of Kindness, some will be romantic and some will be friendship, spread the love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Here are oneshots with NCT couples based on random acts of kindness. :) Enjoy!





	1. Sweet Love Song - 2Tae

Taeyong sat cross-legged on his bed, a small shoe box in front of him. The box was wrapped in pink and white paper, heart stickers stuck in random spots on the sides and cover. He leaned his white-blonde head against the wall and sighed. He had finished everything: decorating the shoe box he had stolen from Dongyoung (of course, after making sure the younger had no need for it), cutting out fifty paper hearts, and writing his messages. 

Now he had to prepare his special Valentine’s lunch. Taeil would be home in two hours, and everything needed to be perfect.

Taeyong shoved himself off his bed and headed for the couple’s small kitchen. His previously-gathered ingredients were waiting for him in the refrigerator, where he had left them the other day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch took Taeyong almost the whole two hours, but finally he was done. He laid out everything on the table - the salad, the chicken carefully cooked to perfection, and Taeil’s favorite juice. 

As Taeyong worked, his mind strayed back to his gift. Would Taeil like it? Was it too cheesy? 'No, no… Taeil will love it, I know he will.' Taeyong had been thinking about giving the older this type of gift for awhile now. He knew the brunette had insecurities about himself and their relationship. There were nights when Taeil would cling to Taeyong and cry quietly. Those nights, Taeyong would hold him tightly, rub his back, and whisper sweet words of love and promises into his curly brown hair. 'This would definitely be the best gift.'

The feeling of small hands tugging at his shirt’s hem pulled him from his reverie. Taeil’s head fell easily into the crook of Taeyong’s neck as the taller turned to face him. The blonde placed a chaste kiss on Taeil’s exposed shoulder. “Hey, Baby. How was work?”

Taeil mumbled inaudibly into Taeyong’s collarbone, before raising his head and blinking up at him through his fringe. “Hmm. It was okay. Too long. Too many couples with too much PDA. Made me miss you.” Taeyong smiled brightly and kissed Taeil’s nose.

Taeil straightened and peeked past his boyfriend at the table. “Woah, did you cook all of this? It looks amazing.” Taeyong beamed at Taeil’s praise.

“Well? Let’s sit down and eat. The chicken will get cold.” Taeyong pulled out Taeil’s chair for him, like a proper gentleman, before seating himself opposite. Even if the cooking took forever and was painful (at one point), Taeil’s shy smile and pink cheeks made everything totally worth it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Taeil and Taeyong sat on the floor of their tiny apartment, facing each other. Both held a box, a Valentine’s gift for the other. “You go first, honey.”

Taeil blushed as he passed his box to Taeyong. Despite being together for two years, he still was not used to Taeyong’s pet names. “It’s not much, but I knew you’d like it…”

Taeyong patted Taeil’s shin. “Of course I’ll like it. It’s from you.” He untied the ribbon holding the box closed and lifted the cover. He gasped as his eyes alighted on the contents. Nestled inside, packed with the utmost care, were little chocolates. Taeyong stared at them with amazement and total joy. “Chocolate! I love it!” He crawled to Taeil and kissed him excitedly.

Taeil’s smile of happiness reached his eyes. “I made them myself. Some have filling, the rest are normal.” Holding the box delicately, Taeyong plucked out a random chocolate and bit half of it. He nodded, 100% pleased, and offered the other half to Taeil, the older taking it gently.

“Love, the fact that you made it yourself makes the chocolate so much sweeter. I’ll eat them and think of you.” Taeyong winked at Taeil and reached for his own gift. 

Taeil’s curious eyes softened as he gazed at the decorated shoe box in his hands. “Oh, Tae. It looks so cute.” Turning the box, he noticed the note on top, and read it out loud. “‘Dear Taeil, in this box are 50 hearts. On each heart is something special about you that I love. Whenever you are lonely or need a pick-me-up, just reach inside and see what my heart has to say. Happy 2nd Anniversary! You know I love you so much, right? Your Taeyong’” Taeil’s lips formed an ‘O’ shape as he ran his fingertips delicately over Taeyong’s words.

Taeyong studied his boyfriend’s face for any hint of dislike. Taeil’s eyes filled with tears as he raised them to meet Taeyong’s. “Tae… I love it.” He leaned in to give Taeyong a sweet kiss. “I’m going to read one right now!” Lifting the cover, Taeil slid his hand and pulled out a small heart.

_If someone asked me what I love about you, I don't think I could give them a proper answer. Because it would be all of you._

Taeil’s wide smile and teary eyes made everything worthwhile. All they had gone through as a couple, all of their tears and pain made them what they were today. 

Taeil was Taeyong’s everything; his sun, stars and Moon.


	2. Hello, Friend (YuSol)

**Brrrrrrrrnnngggg**

    The school bell rang and jolted Hansol out of his thoughts. His classmates streamed past him as he rushed to put his papers back in his binder and follow their lead. “Goodbye, Mrs. Ahn!” he called as he hurried out of the classroom.

    Outside the sun shone brightly. Hansol swiped through his phone as he walked, checking to see if he had any lunch dates for Friday. 'Oh yes, he was meeting Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeyong and Taeyong’s boyfriend Ten.' He rubbed his eyes as he walked, searching for his friends. Boy, was he exhausted. His eomma was right - all-nighters are real sons-of-

    Wait. Who was that kid sitting by himself there? Under the pear tree where Hansol and his friends use to hang out. He had fluffy brown hair and a cute face. Hansol had seen him around maybe once or twice, but had never spoken to him. Considering Hansol knew just about every person at this small college- 'He must be that new transfer student from- Japan, was it?'

    Hansol actually stopped walking as he stared at the kid. Why was he all alone? School had been in session for two months now. If he had arrived at the beginning of the school year, the normal time for transfer students, he should know at least one or two other students. 

    The blonde boy hesitated. The transfer student looked really lonely, swirling his chopsticks in his noodles by himself. And he was such a cutie. Hold up. Did Hansol just call a stranger boy a cutie??

    Hansol couldn’t bring himself to leave the boy alone. He was known to be very friendly and outgoing, and this kid looked like he needed a friend.

    Hansol pulled up the messages app on his phone. 

 _Hey Taeyong, just thought you should know._  
_I won’t be joining you guys today._  
_I’m making a new friend._

    He put his phone on silent and tossed it in his backpack. He strode over to the boy and sat down. 'There’s no going back now.' The boy looked up in surprise, a nervous look reflected in his eyes. “Hi! I’m Ji Hansol! What’s your name?” Hansol smiled so widely, it felt like his face would tear.

    The boy looked a little frightened of Hansol’s scary amount of happiness. “I-I-I - My name is Nakamoto Yuta. I don’t mean to be rude, but… Why are you here? I mean - I mean, I’ve seen you around with your friends. I’d expect that you would be with them, so why are you here talking to me? A stranger?”

    Hansol felt sad. This poor boy. “Because you looked like you needed a friend. I can see the others later, it’s okay. Have you befriended anyone here?” Up close, he could see Yuta’s features more clearly. He had pretty brown eyes and cherry-red, bow-and-arrow lips. His voice was soft-spoken, but silvery and appealing.

    “Well, no. I’ve been here for only a couple of weeks. I’m really shy and introverted, so I can’t just walk up to someone and start talking to them. So… thank you for making the first move, Hansol-sshi.” After he spoke, Yuta averted his eyes, as though he was expecting to be made fun of or rejected.

    Hansol smiled gently at him. “Hey… I’m happy to make you happy. You’re a 95-liner, right? Just call me hyung.” Yuta nodded nervously.

    They continued chatting, and almost forgot to eat. The pair were so into their conversation that the bell signaling the end of lunch took them both by surprise. 

    Yuta stood and shoved his mostly-uneaten lunch back in his bag. “Hyung, I just wanted to say… You were the first person to talk to me, besides my teachers. I don’t know how I can thank you. You are so kind to me.”

    Hansol smiled widely. “Thank me with your time. Let me show you around the town. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

    Yuta smiled, and Hansol felt his heart swell. That beautiful smile would be the death of him. “Okay. I’ll meet you after school, then?”

    Hansol nodded, and the pair separated. 

    Yuta walked away with a new friend and maybe or maybe not a crush.

    Hansol walked away smitten.


	3. Cheerleader (DoTae)

   Doyoung rubbed his arms, waves of nervousness washing over him. He swallowed hard. The competition was about to begin. Doyoung and his gymnastics team were at the city tournament, and this was a big deal. They had come so far; they couldn’t lose now.

    “PLEASE WELCOME TO THE FIELD THE TEAMS. COMPETING TODAY ARE THE SCHOOLS…” The announcer’s voice rang out, pulling Doyoung from his anxious reverie. “…AND TOPYEONG UNIVERSITY.” The announcer continued introducing tonight’s event as Doyoung and his teammates ran out onto the field. His stomach churned and he almost felt like throwing up.

    Together, they lined up alongside the other schools. Out of the cheers, a sudden screech made its way to Doyoung’s ears. “DOYOUNG, I LOVE YOU!!!” Surprised, the redhead searched the stands for the speaker (yeller, rather). He didn’t have to look for long. Standing on the seat was a boy with dyed-white hair and a giant smile. He actually had a sign, with Doyoung’s name on it. The redhead couldn’t help but smile. It was his boyfriend Taeyong. He caught Taeyong’s eye and waved shyly. Taeyong dropped his sign and made a heart over his head.

    Doyoung and his teammates split up and headed for their specialities - Doyoung’s being the balance beam. As he waited for his turn, he looked back for Taeyong. It was both comforting and even more nerve-wracking having his lover here watching him. He had a personal cheerleader who loved him, but if he failed, that might lower Taeyong’s view of him.

    “Kim Doyoung. 2nd year. Topyeong University.” Doyoung approached the beam, palms sweaty and heart in his throat. He inconspicuously wiped his hands on his leotard. Receiving a nod from the judges, he planted his hands on the beam and swung himself up.

    The first part of his routine was a triple turn while crouched with one leg outstretched. Then, he did a sideways tucked flip, followed by a back handspring. Doyoung paced along the beam to the other side, preparing for his next stunt. He easily performed  
two expert back handsprings and a full single backflip. And now for his finale. Three forward handsprings and a tucked double front flip.

    Doyoung took a deep breath and flipped toward the end. He was almost done. He had done so well. He would go home with a medal (hopefully). His coach, his family, his team, Taeyong would all be so proud of him.

    As Doyoung hit the mat, having completed his routine like a boss, he felt something crack. His joints gave out and he dropped to his knees. His eyesight grew bleary as his eyes filled with tears from the extraordinary pain in his ankle. Doyoung struggled to stand, but rolled back on his haunches. Agony stabbed through his leg and he put as much weight as he could on his good foot.

    The gymnast could see people rushing about, and he felt strong arms lift him. Blinking, he recognized his coach. “Tea-Teacher.”

    “It’s alright, Doyoung. I’ve got you. I’m taking you to the field doctor, okay?”

    Doyoung didn’t respond. All he could think of was _I failed. I failed. I let everyone down. I am the only balance beam gymnast on the team, and I failed. I have disappointed everyone._ When he focused again, he found himself lying on a padded bench inside a tarp-covered tent.

    The doctor ran his fingers over Doyoung’s injured ankle, pressing lightly here and there. “Alright, Mr. Kim. You haven’t broken your ankle and it’s not sprained, from what I can tell. I believe you may have torn something. As soon as possible, you must be taken to the hospital for x-rays.” Doyoung nodded numbly, not really listening. _What if I can never be a gymnast again? What if my dream is all over? What if-_

    A firm press on his lips pulled him from his reverie. Opening his eyes, he found a pair of large, chocolate-brown orbs an inch away from his. Taeyong leaned back a little, and rubbed Doyoung’s cheek with his thumb. Before Doyoung could speak, a flood of words streamed from Taeyong’s mouth. “Are you alright? What’s wrong? What did you hurt? I saw you fall and I was thinking, oh he tripped, but he’ll get up, he’s fine. But then you didn’t, and I was so scared. I-I couldn’t tell what happened; I thought you died. I couldn’t live if you died. I don’t know what I would do. Now that I think about it, I would probably die too. I mean, if it was because of something stupid, I would-”

    Doyoung placed a finger on Taeyong’s lips, a small smile tugging at his lips. God, he loved this snow-head. “Taeyong, I’m okay. I just pulled something-” The memories of his failure came rushing back and his eyes filled with tears. He curled within himself as an alarmed Taeyong tried to pull his chin up.

    “Baby? Why are you crying? Does it really hurt? I can find you some pain medicine.” Taeyong moved to get the doctor, but Doyoung shook his head. The tears slipped down his cheeks.

    “I’m a failure.” His mumble wasn’t loud enough for Taeyong to understand, but that wasn’t necessary. Taeyong carefully sat him up and placed himself beside the redhead, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s thin body. He didn’t care at the moment who saw them. His love needed love. 

    “Doyoungie.” The boy’s wet brown eyes peeked up at him. “Baby, I thought you did great. You looked so majestic and beautiful up there, doing what most people can only dream of doing. Don’t ever tell yourself you’re anything less than perfect. For your team, and for me. Even if you don’t win a medal, you win first place in my heart.” Doyoung’s cheeks turned bright red and he buried his face in Taeyong’s chest.

    “But I failed. I was doing so perfectly, and the ending was just… a flop.” Doyoung turned his eyes away from Taeyong, not wanting to see the imminent disappointment in his boyfriend’s eyes. Instead, Taeyong proceeded to press kisses all over his face. Doyoung tried to wiggle away, but Taeyong’s hands were strong and held him still until he was satisfied he had kissed every part Doyoung’s skin. 

    “One mistake doesn’t ruin the whole thing. I think you’re perfect. I love you.” Doyoung’s eyes were trained on Taeyong’s, as though judging whether he was joking or serious. He lowered his eyes to Taeyong’s chest.

    “Thank you,” he whispered, twisting his fingers in Taeyong’s shirt. 

    “Anytime, love. I’m happily your personal cheerleader.” Doyoung smiled his bunny smile that Taeyong loved so much. He lowered his voice to a low, gravelly growl. “Also, your body looks delicious in this skin-tight leotard, Baby-boy. I can hardly contain myself.” Doyoung’s cheeks turned bright red and he buried his face in Taeyong’s neck. The white-haired boy chuckled and loosely hugged his waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Doyoung’s injury was torn ligaments in his ankle.)  
((He won third place))


	4. Here, Kitty, Kitty (Hansol & Kun)

    Hansol stood outside the pound, hands on his hips and lips pursed. He still remembered Taeyong chattering to the other boys in his friend group about his new adopted kitten and how adorable and sweet he was. Apparently, he was from China and had cream-colored fur. He had then told Hansol he needed to get a pet because he “looked so lonely”. 

    So here he was, outside the exact same pound where Taeyong had gone. He sighed softly and shoved the door open and stepped in, almost getting knocked over by a very excited burly black dog jumping up on him, its fur splotched with red paint. “Minho! Come back here! Naughty!” A short boy came running from the back, carrying a paintbrush dripping with red paint. “Oh, hello, sir. I’m very sorry about the dog. - Minho! Come! - He’s very friendly, and loves greeting visitors. How can I help you?” He set his paintbrush down somewhere behind the counter and waited for Hansol’s answer with a big smile.

    Hansol scratched the back of his head. This was an interesting place. He stepped to the counter. “Well, I would like to adopt a pet, but… I don’t know what pet to go for.”

    The boy leaned on the counter, propping his chin on his palm, thinking. “Well… we have cats, dogs, rabbits, amphibians, reptiles, birds… also a rooster. I’m not sure where the rooster came from, though. Anyway, what kind of place do you live in?”

    “I live by myself in a smallish apartment.”

    The boy hummed. “The best fit for that would be a small terrier or a cat. Probably not a bird or rooster. Definitely not a rooster. Would you like to come meet the available friends? My name is Chittaphon, by the way.”

    Hansol followed Chittaphon into the back. As he walked, he could hear the yips of various dogs alerting to the presence of people. Minho the dog trotted alongside Hansol, panting happily. “Alright, sir, here we go. Here are our cats and a few puppies. Come meet them!”

    Stepping into the room was like stepping into a crazy cat lady’s house. The meows and purrs of cats came from all parts of room. A tiny black puppy stumbled over to Hansol like he was drunk, tripping over his paws. A medium-sized cat whose fur was so gray that it was almost lavender-colored padded over on a shelf and climbed onto Chittaphon’s shoulders. “This cat is Taeil, he’s the oldest here, and the drunk black puppy is named Mark. He recently arrived here from Canada.”

    Hansol sat down and ran a finger over Mark’s back. “Are all of them named?”

    Chittaphon nodded. “The new owners are welcome to change their pet’s name, but generally the names stay. The animals are used to responding to that particular name anyway.”

    Hansol hummed softly and ran his eyes over the room. A high-pitched yipping drew his attention. In the middle of the room sat a long-legged orange tabby cat with rather broad shoulders. An adorable brown puppy with curly fur was standing up on his back paws, balancing himself against the tabby’s shoulder. He had the cat’s ear gripped in his jaws and was playfully tugging on it. As cute as that scene appeared, the tabby honestly looked so done with life. 

    Suddenly, a noise caught Hansol’s attention. He turned to find a tiny kitten with beautiful russet fur leaning over the edge of a shelf about shoulder-height with Hansol. The kitten rocked back and forth. Obviously, the kitten wanted to jump from the shelf to the floor, but was afraid. “Hey, buddy.” Hansol whispered. “It’s okay.” He reached out his big hands and gently touched the kitten’s back. It shrunk against the padded shelf, turning frightened chocolate-brown eyes to Hansol’s face, and mewled pitifully. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay…” he murmured, slipping one hand under the kitten’s paws and lifting him. He quickly held the kitten to his chest, placing its paws flat against him. Its frightened mewls quieted for a moment, then it purred softly, pressing its soft nose against his skin. 

    Chittaphon turned to see what was happening. “Ooh, I see you’ve met our newest arrival. That little man is Kun. He arrived here from China just a week ago. He came with another kitten, I think his littermate. The other kitten was adopted a couple of days ago, and since then, Kunnie here has spent all of his time alone, searching for his friend. We’ve tried to get him to befriend the other cats and kittens, but he refuses.”

    Hansol placed Kun on the ground and gazed down at him. Kun sat down and stared right back at him. They maintained eye contact as Kun’s ears twitched back and forth. Hansol reached out a hand and, as carefully as possible, “shook hands” with Kun. “Nice to meet you, Kun. Do you want to come home with me today?” Kun purred and stood on his hind legs, pawing at Hansol’s hand. The blonde man looked up at Chittaphon and grinned. “I think I found my new little friend.” 

    Together, employee and customer walked back to the front, Kun cradled in Hansol’s arms. There, Hansol signed the necessary papers, received a packet of tips for raising a kitten, and was sent on his way. He drove home as quickly as he could, with his new kitten curled on his lap. Hansol closed the apartment door and set Kun on the floor. The russet kitten looked back at him questioningly. “Go ahead, check out your new home.” Kun immediately raced down the hall toward the bedroom, slipping slightly on the wood floors. Once inside, he clawed his way up the bedspread and sat proudly on top of the bed like a king. “Stay there, okay? I will be right back.” Hansol ran a finger between Kun’s ears and stepped out, headed to the kitchen.

    He had only been gone for ten minutes when he returned to find the bed empty. “Kun? Where did you go?” He set his juice on the desk and circled the room, checking everywhere for the missing kitten. Confused, he turned back to his bed - and spotted ears poking out from under the covers. Weird. Those russet-colored ears were way bigger than before. Hansol slowly approached the bed, reaching out one hand. He tugged back the covers to find… a hybrid? What was in front of Hansol was most definitely a hybrid. And a naked one, at that. “Oh my lord.” Kun curled himself up tightly and pulled the blankets back up. He steadfastly refused to look at Hansol.

    “Kunnie… it’s okay. Look at me.” The hybrid slowly raised his head and peeked through light brown bangs at his new owner. Hansol reached out his hand again and lightly touched Kun’s cheek. His skin was soft and smooth. “Oh, right!” Hansol hurried to his bedroom door and took down his robe, giving it to Kun. He turned away while the hybrid stood up and put on the robe.

    “Okay… I’m dressed…” Kun’s voice was soft and quiet, and when Hansol turned, he was kneeling on the bed, tightly gripping his russet tail. 

    Hansol smiled at him, receiving a small grin in return as he moved to sit near the kitten. “So. You’re a hybrid.” Kun nodded slowly. “Cool, okay. Does that mean all of the other animals are hybrids as well?” Kun nodded again. “Hmm, okay. So that other kitten you arrived with.” Kun’s ears flattened and he averted his eyes. “Hold on, hold on. I think he was adopted by my friend.” Kun’s ears pricked at that and his eyes were hopeful. “Do you remember what your friend’s adopter looked like?”

    Kun thought for a moment before speaking. “He had snow-white hair and a rather scary-looking face. But he was playing with Mark and Jeno and Jisung, so we thought he was nice. He adopted my friend, so if he is your friend, can I see him again?” Kun leaned forward, eyes wide and tail waving behind him.

    “Of course we can. You described my friend, so if you want, we can go now.” Kun squealed and leapt off the bed, ready to rush out now. “Kun! First, you need to wear something more appropriate.” The hybrid came slinking back, plopping down on the bed while his owner dug through his closet. Finally, they were able to leave, and Kun ran all the way down the stairs, and waited impatiently at the doors.

    Hansol smiled as he pulled out the keys. He definitely chose the right pet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Just in case you are wondering, the orange tabby cat is Doyoung, and the brown puppy is Jaehyun.  
Also, Jeno and Jisung are beagle puppies, Mark is a mix, and Taeyong's kitten is Sicheng. Also also, Jaemin is a Siamese kitten, Renjun is a hamster, and Chenle is the rooster.)


	5. DoJae Day

    Jaehyun lolled around on the bed, rolling onto his stomach and stuffing his face into the pillow. It was Saturday and he was determined to sleep for as long as possible. From somewhere in the near distance, he could hear the shower running. Jaehyun’s eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, then flew open again as he remembered. 

 

Today was Date Day. Today was the day he waited for all week: the day he got to go on a date with his long-term boyfriend Doyoung. All week they had practice and interviews and other idol stuff. But Saturdays? Saturdays were DoJae days.

 

Jaehyun scrambled off the bed, tripping over the blanket and almost face-planting the floor. Flying out the door, he almost ran down Chittaphon, who was just trying to innocently get back to his own room. Jaehyun burst into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and shoved it into his mouth. He realized too late that he may have put too much toothpaste. He brushed for two minutes like a good boy does, and spit, finally taking a minute to breathe.

 

The brunette studied himself in the mirror, tilting his head to see from different angles and making faces. His eyes looked tired and his skin was getting pale. Jaehyun brushed his hair out, styling it the way he knew Doyoung liked. Sexy, but chic and sophisticated. 

 

Jaehyun crossed the room to the shower, poking his head around the curtain with a greeting of “Hi Doyoungie!” Only to be met with a stinging slap and a surprised shriek from someone who was very much not Doyoungie.

 

“Kun ge!” Jaehyun pulled back and hid, massaging his cheek. “Ge, I didn’t know you were up this early.”

 

“I can never sleep in, even if I really want to. What are you doing up?”

 

Jaehyun perked up, feeling returning to his cheek. “Ge, it’s DoJae Day!” Jaehyun couldn’t help the dumb-in-love grin that overcame his face at the thought.

 

“Ah! I see. Well, if you’re looking for Doyoung, he’s in the kitchen.”

 

Jaehyun nodded, even though Kun couldn’t see him. “Thanks, ge!” He ran out the door, wincing slightly as it slammed closed. He scurried to the kitchen, peeking around the door jamb.

 

Doyoung sat at the table, a steaming cup of something not coffee sitting in front of him. His orange hair was mussed up and he looked half asleep. His head hung slightly and his eyes were mostly closed. Jaehyun waltzed into the room, stopping in front of Doyoung and dangling a hand in front of his face.

 

The redhead blinked a couple times before slowly raising his head and peer up at Jaehyun. He screwed his eyes up, as though blinded. Then face planted into Jaehyun’s stomach. Surprised, the brunette patted Doyoung’s head, tangling his fingers in the messy hair. “Baby?” No response. “Are you okay?”

 

Doyoung groaned and muttered something unintelligible into Jaehyun’s stomach. With gentle hands under his chin, Jaehyun pulled the elder’s head up. Doyoung blinked at him and muttered, “I feel dead.” Jaehyun smiled and pecked his lips before stealing his cup. It was hot chocolate - as expected.

 

“Do you still want to go on our date?”

 

Doyoung nodded as a freshly-washed Kun padded into the room, towel wrapped around his head like a crown. 

 

    “Let’s shower then.” Jaehyun held his hand out to Doyoung. “We can sleep again when we get back.” Doyoung gave a tired half-smile and accepted the hand. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s thin waist and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly. Kun’s little “ew” and wrinkled nose went ignored.


End file.
